You Got Me Tripping
by Gilbert's Girl
Summary: Alfred's been thinking how possible it was to fall in love with someone you've never met. Kiku said very possible due to all the research he'd done but Alfred implied it as very no,ETREMLY impossible.But will a certain Russian exchange student change that
1. Chapter 1

My first RUSAME fic, plz be kind.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Hmmm.

Alfred stares critically at the new transfer student Ivan Bragniski. He's sitting all alone at his very own lunch table, having a very intense staring competition with a plate of untouched pizza. The small smile on his face spreads.

Creepy.

Alfred's eyes squints as he gives the guy 4 tables away from him a very stern once over.

He takes another heavy slurp from his Pepsi.

"So what's your status on him?" His Japanese friend asks, taking another petite bite from the sorry excuse of a lunch.

Lately Alfred's been thinking how possible it was to fall in love with someone you've never met. Kiku said very possible due to all the research he'd done from shougo manga but Alfred implied it as very... no EXTREMLY impossible. I mean, you just don't up and fall in love with someone you just met. It just wasn't done. But when Ivan Bragniski had transferred into the school that week, Alfred had felt something in his small, hormonic heart when Ivan had introduced himself to the class. Later when he'd filled Kiku in on the strange feeling, kiku had classified it as love. Alfred wouldn't go for it. Really, he didn't even know the guy. How could he be in love?

To hell with that logic.

Kiku then proposed it as a theory. Now theories Alfred could handle. He would prove this theory wrong. So wrong that anyone who believed in love at first sight would want to go build a fire and die in it.

"I don't know... "Alfred turns his gaze to his half eaten hamburger, picking it up to finish the deed. With a mouth full of veggies and meat preserves he continues. "I mean on one hand, he's like, creepy and Russian and stares at people and things a lot with that creepy smile." He takes a big swallow. "But on the other he's tall and handsomishly cute and his eyes are pretty cool and he's tall and that nose is adorable and he's TALL and... well... he looks kinda lonely, don't ya think?

He sighs and plops his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his palm as his eyes wonders over to Ivan who is now slowly picking up the lunch, daring to take a bite. Alfred watches at the Russian's facial expressions slightly amused as he tries to make the straw of his Pepsi enter his mouth without looking.

"He doesn't look lonely to me" Kiku interjects.

"Dude, what are you on? Do you not see him sitting there all the fuck alone?" Alfred's eye doesn't avert but instead glow with a slight mirth as he watches Ivan eat. "Dude, look at the poor guy's face." He mumbles mostly unconsciously but Kiku looks anyway.

Ivan's face is a mixture of disgust and confusion as he slowly chews at the pizza.

Alfred chuckles breathlessly, a small grin appearing on his face as he suddenly stands. "Let's go sit there." He more than demands, picking up his tray.

"What, no!" Kiku exclaims, a little surprised.

Alfred's face takes on a look of confusion as his eyebrows furrow and his lips purse. "Why?"

Kiku, not wanting to reveal that Ivan kinda creeps the hell outta him fumbles with his words to think of another explanation before he grabs hold of one. "W-well I thought you weren't in love with him. Why do you wanna sit there then? Except if I was righ-"

"Dude. Just cause I don't wanna see a guy lonely doesn't mean I'm in love with them." Alfred explains in that 'duh, ya retard.' tone of his. "Now come on." He smiles, already advancing towards the table.

Kiku begrudgedly follows.

"Heyyy" Alfred smiles, setting his tray down next to the Russian.

Ivan stops his chewing and looks in Alfred's direction with slightly amazed eyes to see Alfred smiling down at him. His cheeks glow a slight pink. That smile. "Oh. Привет." He smiles back the best he can manage.

End of chp1.

Should I continue? R&R

Translation: привет means hi in russian


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update… next time I'll update faster! Promise!

NOT MINE!

CHP 2

Kiku, after some initial conflict and logical reasoning, had came to a conclusion. He didn't like Ivan one bit. The guy was, to put it in simple terms, a weirdo. A creep. Clinically unstable. He dug his freezing hand deeper into his useless jacket pockets looking to the right of him to see Alfred still yapping it up to a creepy Ivan as the three headed to Alfred's house. How had Ivan been allowed to tag along? Apparently, even if Alfred had no feelings for the guy whatsoever imaginable, he invited him to his place along with Kiku.

And Kiku knew he was only invited because his presence would make the whole ordeal seem less date-ish. He sighed in agitation burrowing his face deeper in his scarf hearing Alfred's loud voice taking up empty space.

It was so obvious Alfred had a thing for the Russian. It was so painfully annoyingly obvious it was agitating.

Especially since Kiku didn't really like Ivan at all. It just looked… no seemed as if Ivan was hiding something. He could tell. If there was one thing he was good at, it was reading people's mood and the atmosphere.

Lunch with Alfred and Ivan was kinda awkward since Alfred was pretty much clinging unto Ivan and Kiku was left feeling like a fucking abnormal foot.

Earlier

Kiku was devouring his lunch, totally not noticing the I'm-So-Interested-In-You-Let's-Play-A-Love-Game eyes Alfred was signaling at Ivan. It was so pathetically obvious that Alfred had a sudden `heads over heels' attack for Ivan. He just wished Alfred would get rid of his stupid pride so he could just admit it.

Kiku knew Alfred would most-likely try to put of his feelings for as long as god would allow.

Alfred leaned in more towards Ivan laughing lightly (like he always did when he was trying to be sexy, Kiku observed) and asking Ivan more social and personal questions about Russia.

Kiku exhaled, unconsciously laying his too pale cheek on his arm, shifting his food away from him in slight agitation.

As Ivan answered Alfred's questions with a `Da' , a `нет' , or a shake of the head, something didn't sit well in Kiku's gut. Ivan seemed sort of… off. Kiku furrowed his eyes and bit his bottom lip in concentration as he studied Ivan's movements and words critically, gradually tuning in their conversation. It seemed that with each of Ivan's response he appeared to pause and think of each answer as if making sure not to say anything to… drastic.

"So like, Russia does have computers?" Alfred asked, a confused look etched on his face.

Moving back a bit 'cause Alfred needed to learn something or another about personal space, Ivan answered with that thick accent of his. "Da. we have computers and televisions and the likes. We are very well in the technology age." He nodded.

"Oh… cool… hey, so Ivan… you're kinda okay for someone I just met, seeing you're Russian and all, but what I'm trying to get at is if you wanna, kinda, sorta, maybe like."

He paused a bit.

"So like, me and Kiku are hanging out at my place later… if you…wanna come or… yeah."

He pursed his lips, pushing up his glasses with eyes that said `god, you're such an idiot' on them.

Uncertainty appeared on Ivan's face. "Umm… you shall be… "Hanging out", Da?" Ivan looked utterly confused.

Alfred thought it adorable from the smile that broke across his tanned, lightly freckled face.

"Dude, by `hanging out', I meant like, chilling. You know, play some Mario kart, maybe hit some Skyrim. Smash on some Doritos." Alfred all but explained to the still confused foreigner.

Ivan slowly nodded. "So you want to be friend, da?"

"Yes! Yeah. Friends. So, you wanna come?" Alfred shrugged his shoulders, smiling a bit lop-sided.

"Da! That would be nice, friend." Ivan nodded, trying again at smiling but giving a kinda creepy spread of the mouth.

Kiku cringed.

Present

"Hey! Pops! I'm home! And I have a guest with me!" Alfred called into the fresh bread smelling home, kicking off his Nikes.

Kiku attempted to drop his shoulder bag on the floor before being attacked by a French man.

"Oh, Mon invité! Si bon de vous avoir dans ma maison merveilleuse!" Crooned the French, as he cuddled Kiku to death.

"Help." Kiku gasped for breath.

Alfred pried his papa off his best friend. "Papa, get off Kiku!"

"Huh? Kiku? Alfred, I thought you said you had a guest!" Francis huffed, letting go of the poor boy.

"Hello Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Sorry Kiku, I just thought Alfred brought someone home for a change."

"Yeah, thanks papa, apparently Kiku is no one. And I do have a guest." Alfred huffed indigently. "hey, Ivan, you know you can come in, don't you?" Alfred calmed his voice a bit as he turned to Ivan who was still standing outside.

Taking a step in, he met Francis's eyes, giving a curt nod of his head. "Thank you for inviting me into your home." He smiled.

"Dear god! Your eyes! Out! Out of my house! Non, non!" Francis gasped.

"Whoa, papa, what's you're down function? Chill!" Alfred exclaimed, shutting the door.

"You! State your name!" Francis suddenly ordered, pointing a well manicured finger at Ivan. "First and last." He warned.

"Ivan Bragninsky." Ivan said seriously, looking slightly daring.

"I knew it! You are related to that horrid Altan Bragnisky aren't you? I could never mistake those eyes." Francis accused.

Ivan, slightly taken aback answered slowly. "I do not see …."

"Non! Out, out! I don't want your kind near me or my family."

"What's wrong with you, pops, what's going on here?" Alfred was getting confused. And when he was confused, he was upset.

"It's just that..." Francis tried to find the words.

End of chp.

Translations: het is Russian for no

oh, mon invité! si bon de vous avoir dans ma maison merveilleuse! French for 'oh, my guest! so good to have you in my wonderful home!'

non- no

sorry for any typos. Plz R&R just don't flame.

Critics are very much welcomed !


End file.
